Last days on Reach
by Lone Islander
Summary: During the human covenant war many planets fell with Reach being one of the worst ones but even in defeat the survivors on Reach still fought to their final dying breath. Read the story of two soldiers and their last days on Reach. All original characters fan made story and Halo is owned by Microsoft


Author's Note: thanks for giving my story a chance hope you enjoy – Lone Islander P.S I don't own Halo

The year is 2552 and humanity's last fortress world has fallen. Reach home to millions of people was being glassed by the covenant. With humanity's last line of defense lost Earth was surly next. The covenant had destroyed most of the military presence on the planet. All but a few stragglers remained hoping to slow the fleet down from reaching Earth humanity's last world not touched by the war.

Above the planet Reach hundreds of ships drifted around the planet. Many ships were either firing beams of concentrated plasma on to the planet or were sending troops down to secure a few selected locations to have troops clear any survivors so they may have their troops taste combat. All but one ship stood still above the dying world watching it burn.

(Aboard the flagship of the Fleet Particular of justice)

Aboard the flagship stood Thel'Vadamee overlooking the planet. Thel's thoughts were that of him only pleasing the prophets and bringing great honor to his family's name.

"Shipmaster a human ship has broken through our blockade and is fleeing the planet"

Thel's focus was broken away from the planet to turn to one of his subordinates.

"Humans fighting to the bitter end, *sigh* have several ships come with us to hunt down these humans as for the rest of the fleet have them continue to burn the planet till nothing remain but wasteland ".

"Shipmaster what of the survivors left on the planet"?

"The survivors, if they continue to fight have whatever troops we have on the planet give the humans an honorable death. Let them die with whatever honor they carry have it die with them".

Thel's subordinate simply nodded and walked off to do as he was told.

(Down on the planet Reach)

The once green and lush plains of reach had been reduced to nothing but barren wastelands. Entire cities once filled with towering skyscraper had become burning smoldering fiery pits. Only things indicating life were the sounds of guns being fired in the far off distance. Where the sounds of gun fire originated from was a small firefight between surviving UNSC soldiers and covenant forces. UNSC forces were hunkering down but many were either dead or too injured to even hold a gun, from a bird's eye view it was a mix of blue, green, and yellow weapon fire.

Down below in the fight two men sat shoulder to shoulder firing their guns. To the left sat a young man wearing ODST armor, his name was Arnold. Arnold's armor had the standard black color with a dark blue trim running along his chest plate, legs, and shoulders. On his left shoulder was his company's emblem that was a meteor on fire reading 102nd ODSTs (ORBITAL/DROP/SHOCK/TROOPERS). His helmet has the same blue trim as his armor, his visor was a solid black but it had a large crack touching top to bottom of the visor.

To Arnold's right sat Tony. Much more buffer than Arnold, Tony wore a UNSC's Marine armor. But what made the armor stand out from most others was his shoulders pads and chest plate both were MP (Military/Police). Tony had lost his helmet during a fight with an elite so all you saw was his was his bare head and face. Tony was bald with a goatee and a large scar on his left check from the fight with the elite.

"So Tony did you ever expect to go down like this"?

"To be honest Arnold before this war began I expected to retire and to go back to wife on earth and have a nice house on a beach and die from old age, some fucking aliens"!

Before Arnold Could even answer the sound of a man's yells caught their attention.

"Wraiths incoming"!

Above both their heads flew giant blue glowing orbs. Both of them had never seen such a sight, hundreds of glowing spheres over head flying. The sight of both men watching this happen was as if they were kids watching a meteor shower over head. To both of them it was strangely calming for some reason the sounds of these deadly weapons falling to their destination was almost calming. But their peaceful state wouldn't last long.

KA BOOM.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
